


When you just can't wait.

by Modern_Mizzie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Pencey Prep - Freeform, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gerard and Frank first meet, they hit it off. The only issue is, when love at first sight turns into lust at first sight and the best option is the public toilet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you just can't wait.

~When the night meets the fight.~

Gerard let out a frustrated sigh as he walked into the utterly disgusting venue that his brother had dragged him to. Mikey had begged Gerard to take him to see this band, Pencey Prep, after hearing that they had an opening. Gerard didn't want to be here at all. This didn't seem like his type of thing and from what he had heard, the band wasn't that crash hot. 

Gerard attempted to make a beeline to the bar, but was stopped by his little brother, Mikey, dragging him right up to the front of the stage. He had to elbow so many people to get through, which annoyed him. This band wasn't even the main act. They were just opening for some other local band. Gerard groaned rather loudly, which made a lot of the people surrounding him roll their eyes. 

The lights soon dimmed, which meant the band was coming on. Gerard sighed and looked up at the stage. The band looked like a bunch of misfits and the only good looking one was the short guy who had walked up to the mic, with a guitar. "Lets get this shit started! Everyone Jump!" the short man screamed into the mic, watching everyone start jumping as the music started. 

Gerard couldn't tear his eyes away from the extremely energetic man. Sure, the music didn't interest him, but this guy did. 

~~

When the set ended, Gerard made his way out of the crowd and down the hall towards the bathroom, where that short guy from the stage grabbed him and dragged him into the toilets, locking the door behind them.

"I saw you staring at me." the short man growled in his ear. The smaller man was pressed right up against Gerard, slowly backing him up to the bench top. "You want something, handsome?" he asked, practically purring in Gerard's ear.

Gerard gulped and nodded a little. He wasn't sure how to voice it properly and it took him a few tries to get out a single word. "Y-you...." He stuttered out. 

That made the short, black haired man smirk. He quickly flipped Gerard around and removed his jeans, before stepping back to stare at his arse. "Mmm, nice arse there." he mumbled, dropping to his knees. The short man quickly spread Gerard's arse cheeks and buried his face between them. He quickly set to work tonguing Gerard's arsehole, stretching him and getting him ready.

He was quick and efficient, obviously having done this before. He soon stood up and unzipped his jeans, pushing them down around his thighs. "You're clean, right?" he asked, as if remembering that he should check. All the while, he was stroking his dick, taking in the sight. He spat into his hand and slicked himself up. 

"Y-yeah.... I am." Gerard mumbled. It was after that, that the short man quickly pushed his hard dick into Gerard's pliant, eager arsehole. Gerard gasped in shock, surprised at how quickly Frank had bottomed out. "Holy fuck man." he gasped out. 

The shorter of the two smirked at that and nipped at Gerard's earlobe, before he started to thrust quickly and needily into the taller man in front of him. He didn't have much time and he couldn't risk getting caught. It was all the hype from being on stage that did this to him. It always made him hard as a rock. 

A few minutes later, the unknown man started to pant and moan, reaching around to stroke Gerard's hard dick. He was so close to cumming, but he wanted to get the taller man off first. 

Gerard let out a cry and came all over the bench, the tight ring of muscles in his arse clenching around the other mans dick, causing him to moan and cum inside the taller man. The shorter quickly pulled out, tucked himself in and zipped his pants up. "Fuck, that was great." he said, patting the taller on the back. 

The small man then unlocked the door and left, leaving Gerard to quickly sort himself out and leave, before he was found. He didn't even know who that guy was. 

Gerard let out a sigh and went to go find his brother. He jumped in surprise when Mikey walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, Gee!" he shouted, to be heard over the music and the crowd. "Lets get outta here!" he shouted again, leading his older brother from the venue. "Man, they were so fucking awesome. We should see them again." Mikey was so excited, whilst Gerard was left confused. 

"Yeah... We should." he murmured, hoping to see that strange man again.


End file.
